It Happened One Night
by Angelhart79
Summary: Kagome is awakened by a noise downstairs in her house in the middle of the night. Who would disturb her sleep? (one shot)


**It Happened One Night**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

Thanks for the story fans who enjoy reading them. I am not finished writing at all. Right now I'm working on 23 stories simultaneously including chapters of the continuation 'A Day After Tomorrow'. Whenever I get new inspiration for one I start writing until my mind goes blank. Sometime new ideas pop into my head and I start on those. So you will see definitely more Inuyasha stories from me.

I'm also working on Sango/Miroku stories for those who are a fan of that pairing.

By the way, if you have any request for an Inuyasha story, feel free to ask. I don't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do.

I hope you have fun in reading this story as much as I did in writing it. Of course I kept the characters authentic, like always. Enjoy!

* * *

She sat up in her bed. She could swear she heard something downstairs. She listened and thought of Inuyasha's dog ears. She could use a pair right now.

There it was again.

She moved the sheets away and got up. She walked to the door and opened it slightly. It was dark and quiet except the loud snoring sound from her grandfather that she could even hear from her room. A reason her mother used earplugs at night, for her bedroom was right above his. Kagome's kid brother had no problem sleeping trough that noise, although he was a light sleeper. _Go figure!_ Maybe it was because he was on occasions even worse than her grandfather.

_I feel sorry for the girl who marries him already, _Kagome mused.

She tried a soft 'hello' as she moved to the staircase and looked down. No reply came and it was very dark downstairs. She then heard the cat. Kagome walked down the stairs. "Buyo, did you make another mess in the kitchen again? Please tell me you didn't."

She grasped her chest as she entered the kitchen and instead of two, four gleaming yellow eyes lit up in the dark, looking at her. Her mouth was muttering words, curses, syllables through heavy shocked breathing and she switched on the light.

"What are you doing here?" she rasped, trying hard to get her breathing as well as her heartbeat back to a normal frequency as she noticed who had disturbed her nights rest. "Do you know what time it is?!" she hissed.

Inuyasha was sitting on the floor, holding the cat up by its front paws and making it dance or something. The moment he saw her, he let go of Buyo and the cat skittered away fast. He looked at her a bit dumb folded. It was dark, it was night. Was it a rhetorical question of did she really wanted an answer? To play it safe he chose the latter. "Night?"

Night. Question mark. She rolled her eyes. "How did you get here?" She waved her hand after that question. "Never mind." There was probably a window open somewhere. "Why? Why did you come here?"

"You were gone for three days. Shippo was nagging, Miroku and Sango were worried and I'm the only one who can travel to your world. So."

_The only one who can travel to your world._ No 'I was worried' or something or an 'I missed you.' She sighed being a bit disappointed.

"But you were asleep, so I waited."

Well at least he had the decency to let her sleep.

"It's three o clock in the morning, Inuyasha. Of course people are asleep," she hissed annoyed.

That number meant absolutely nothing to him, but apparently it was a very big deal in this world. He was startled as she switched the light off, grabbed his hand and pulled him up, dragging him up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind herself and him and locked it.

"No more sneaking around the house at night. Gods, Inuyasha, you want my mother to have a heart attack?! Or me?!" She spoke angrily as loud as she dared too. " Luckily my grandpa would not even wake in an earthquake and my brother has a sleep over at friends. If you wanna stay, stay here. But," she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Be quiet and do not bother me before that," she pointed to her alarm clock, "goes off."

He knew that clock thing. The noise it made was loud, annoying and left a ringing sound in his ears for hours. He really did not want that thing to go off. "Can't I wake you instead of it? When is it supposed to go off?"

She noticed his ears twitched nervously and realized he obviously didn't like the sound of her clock. She grabbed it and held it in front of his face. He flinched as if it were a time bomb she was holding. She giggled inwardly thinking it maybe was a time bomb for him.

When this large pointer is on that number and that smaller one is between those two numbers. Than it goes off. He blinked, forcing himself to let her words make any sense. He figured if he didn't get it she would definitely let that thing wake her instead of him.

He grabbed the clock from her and looked at it. "This one there," he said, tapping the claw of his index finger against the glass softly, "and the other one there. Right?"

She nodded taking the clock back and switching it off, before placing it back on the night stand. She got herself into bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin, snuggling herself in the warmth again.

'Goodnight Inuyasha." _Thank gods it's the weekend and I don't have school tomorrow. And if he doesn't wake me in time that gives me a good excuse to sleep in and forget my chores before I return to the Feudal Era. _

She couldn't sleep though. Instead of him sitting against the side of the bed as he usually did, he had sat himself down on the floor facing her. Tessaiga standing against the wall underneath her window. Yellow eyes staring at her. Their light only vanishing for a second every time he would blink.

It reminded her of being watched in the forests the first nights of their travels. Those gleamy yellow eyes of forest animals staring trough bushes. It had freaked her out! She got used to it later, but having such predatory eyes lighting up in her bedroom right now was again giving her jibbers. Humans eyes didn't glow like that.

"Could you, maybe, turn around or sit somewhere else?"

"Why?"

The tone in his voice was one of irritation. He sat there like she had grounded him or something. Putting him on a 'time out' spot.

"Because, you are getting on my nerves. That's why."

"Why?"

She sat up. _Goodbye sleep!_

"Because you keep staring at me. Go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Count sheep."

He tilted his head looking a bit puzzled. "Why? Why would I count sheep?"

"It's an expression. If you count enough of them, you'll get tired and eventually fall asleep," she sighed.

"That's stupid."

"No it's not," she muttered laying back down again. Actually it was a great idea. She turned her back at him and stared at the wall. She could still feel his eyes burning in her back but tried to ignore it as she started counting inside her head.

She closed her eyes. _One. _One woolly sheep standing in a field jumped over a creek to get to his friends on the other field. _Two. _The second sheep followed the first. _Three _Another jumping the creek. _Four. _Sheep number five and six followed. _Seven. Eight. _Her mind getting a bit drowsy already. _Nine. _Sheep number ten bleated happily in his jump. _Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen…Fourteen… Fif…teen… sixte-… …_

Suddenly the image got al messed up as something red flashed in the field stirring the sheep, making them scatter around and bleating noisily. The figure in red was chuckling playfully chasing the animals as he threatened them with his claws. One got stuck in the creek others were running around like crazy.

Kagome opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep. Only now she had been dreaming about sheep. And Inuyasha chasing sheep. When she wasn't having nightmares about math she would dream of him. He was always on her mind.

She turned herself a bit to look back. He was still sitting there. Still staring. She sat up and moved herself so she could lean her back against the wall, pulling her legs up to her chest. "You know, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if the well never had opened." She sighed. "Then you and I would never have met." _I would never have met Sango or Miroku and Shippo, too. I would probably still suck at math, though. And I would probably have fallen in love with Hojo… _

She was startled by the movement of her matrass as Inuyasha suddenly sat beside her.

"You wish that?"

She looked at him. He looked… hurt…

"That you and I never met?"

"No. But I think about it sometimes. What would happen. I kinda messed up your world a bit by coming there. I brought the Shikon Jewel back. I accidently shattered it. Now every demon is looking for shards. Naraku is killing a lot of innocent people…"

"If it weren't for you I would still be stuck at that fucking tree."

She smiled. "You never thanked me for that."

"Yeah, I did," he said annoyed.

"No you didn't."

"Sure I did."

Kagome shook her head. "No you didn't. You try to kill me, remember."

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth.

"Remember?" she asked again.

He averted his eyes. "yeah… Sorry about that…" Then he smirked. "I guess it wasn't love at first sight, heh."

_Love…? He loves me? _She noticed his discomfort right away after he had said it. The words probably just a slip of the tongue. She did not give him any chance to take back the words, though and scooted closer to him to lay her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I don't regret meeting you, Inuyasha." _Not at all._

* * *

He woke up. His body in a very unfamiliar position of sleeping. He was lying on his back, an arm was draped over his chest that wasn't his. A leg over his left leg and a foot was resting between his knees. Toes were moving against him through his hakama. A warm body pressed against him. A face against his left shoulder.

Slowly he turned his head a bit to see Kagome sleeping soundly next to him. Apparently they had both fallen asleep and their bodies had moved themselves into that position. A very intimate position.

_Shit…_

He moved his right hand to the hand that was resting on his chest and very gently moved his fingers around it, lifting it. He did not want to wake her. She would 'sit' him for sure. Whether unintentionally or in fright for the close proximity. He figured removing that arm was the easiest part. And perhaps he could slide himself free from that leg.

He halted his movement in pushing her arm back when she sighed and pressed herself even more against him. Releasing her hand it moved back to its original place on his chest.

"Mmm," she moaned softly. "Inuyasha…"

His eyes widened at the sound of his name and he gulped when that leg moved and her knee brushed against his crotch o so softly. His whole body tensed and he could feel his body reacting to it all. To her.

Her scent was all over him now. That shampoo stuff she used in her hair, strange ointments on her body that she had explained once was for softening skin. It wasn't helping at all. He swallowed a grunt as that knee moved against him once more. He tried to move his body up a bit, moving away from that wicked joint of her leg. But his head was already against the headboard of the bed. He was stuck.

Another moan from her lips. Her hand was on the move, sliding through the folds of his suikan and hadagi. Soft finger pads and a soft palm moving over the skin of his chest. Her face was nudging against his left upper arm. A smile on her lips.

"Inuyasha…"

Then realization hit him as his sensitive nose caught the musk scent emanating from her body. She was dreaming and whatever it was, it was making her aroused.

"O fuck," he hissed softly pressing a fang against his lower lip. He could feel himself hardening. Hearing her utter his name it was obvious what she was dreaming. It was of him. Her mind was having dirty thoughts of him in her sleep.

That damn knee again. It was creating a most pleasurable friction as she pressed herself more against him, moving her lower body against his leg. He curled his left hand who was sort of stuck between them in a fist. She had an itch to scratch obviously and he found himself getting really anxious to relieve her of that ache. He knew if he moved it to the left a bit he would be able to feel her. He could already feel the heat from that place underneath her pajama pants and through the fabric of his hakama.

He closed his eyes, pressing his head into the matrass. _She is already so hot. Probably wet too. _Thinking of the latter, his mind was conjuring up a fantasy how she would feel inside. Her body being slick already for entering. _She's burning. O gods…_

His fingers were uncurling from the fist he had made. He swallowed, contemplating on how to act. The way her breasts pressed against his side, her lower body grinding against his leg, the knee moving against his erection, that lovely face rubbing against his arm, he just had to act. He wasn't Miroku, but he wasn't a saint either. And he was a fucking male in the prime of his life. Hormones were now raging through his body. He would take the punishment and would probably taste a lot of dirt, but right now he wanted to feel.

Then she stirred.

He flinched as she raised her head and blinked her sleepy eyes at him. "Inuyasha…?"

_O no…_ There was no escape. Although he had done nothing wrong, yet – she had just woken up, before he could even cope a feel – he felt absolutely cornered. "I-I-I…"

She looked at their bodies and her eyes widened. She moved her leg away from him, moved her body away from him and clasped a hand in front of her mouth as she sat up on her knees.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He looked at her heat flushed face and slowly first one ear pinned straight again and then the other. They had flattened against his head as she had woken up. Instinctively dreading the 's' word. But instead came a sincere apology.

He saw her gaze lowering, her staring at his pelvis. Although covered by the red fabric of his hakama the bulge between his legs was not easy to miss. She was giggling behind that hand that was against her mouth, but stopped when he looked at her with narrowed eyes, giving her a chastising look. It wasn't funny at all.

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't meant to. I was asleep. Apparently I-I… Are you hurt?"

_Hurt?!_ Hell no, he wasn't hurt! He was aching! His body was in a state where it would grab that fragile body of hers, pull it beneath him and enter it with one swift thrust. He could already picture her writhing beneath him in pleasure. She would be eager, warm, wet and tight and feel so soft.

"This is awkward," he heard her say.

Damn right it was. He sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows.

"Does… Does it hurt?"

She was still staring at him so blatantly. Where was her curtesy?! He would always avert his eyes when he'd happened to find her in a vulnerable position.

"No," he mumbled. "But it is uncomfortable."

"Oh… Sorry."

He rolled his eyes. Her saying sorry every time was getting on his nerves. She was just having a wet dream of her own and he was just at the wrong place in the wrong time. Literally.

"Can… Can I… Can I touch it?"

_What?! _He looked at her. Did his ears really pick up her saying that?! He saw her left hand reaching out. He grabbed it just in time, holding that wrist tight and preventing that hand from moving any closer. His reaction startled her.

"Not unless you intend to do something about it," he reacted harshly. Maybe even a bit too harsh. But it was a real warning. His mind was already in a daze and it was taking all his willpower to not act upon instinct the way she had aroused him and was – still! – smelling so enticing.

"Sorry… I just never…" Finally she averted her eyes. "It's silly. Never mind. I was just curious…" She tugged on her hand and he released it.

Gods, why did she have to look so hurt. He hated it to see her hurt. He didn't understand her motives, but he could understand curiosity. Hell, how often had he not longed to touch her. Looking down from a tree branch occasionally on her sleeping form hidden from his view by the bed roll. Envying that little kitsune as it was lying in her arms.

He had seen her naked on accident. Whether he wanted it or not her naked body was imprinted in his mind and the picture of it would pop up in his head on occasion. Leaving him hard and lustful. Sometimes he even had to fix it. Forced to use his own hands to bring himself that release, while thinking of her.

He wasn't as brazen as that lecherous monk to make a move and he sometimes envied the monk for being so bold. But when she was riding him and his hands were on his back, supporting her, he could feel the soft cheeks of her rear, covered by only a thin cloth, pressed against his fingers. The feeling of it sending tingles to his crotch. He could fully understand the man for groping that demon slayer or any other woman for that matter.

How he found the nerve to do it, he didn't know. He found himself grabbing that left hand of hers and moving it towards him, placing it between his legs. He smirked when he saw her surprised expression and those cute cheeks colored a very deep red.

As her hand slowly moved over him he removed his obi and pulled the strings from his hakama loose and placed his hand next to his body on the bed, leaning back again. And waited. His eyes not leaving her face as he was anxious to see how bold she would get, now he had provided her with another opportunity. He was eager to feel that hand actually on his skin. He could get himself off later, but she could make a nice beginning.

She was contemplating what to do. He saw it in her eyes. Curious, but shy, embarrassed even. A deep moan escaped his lips when she actually did let her hand move underneath the loosened hakama. She gasped as she felt him. Not expecting to feel skin right away, he mused. He wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Tentative fingers caressed him. Arousing him even more than his own hands could ever do. She was measuring him up, he noticed. Her eyes narrowed while she was deep in thought. Thinking about it maybe? How it would feel inside of her?

He groaned. Her exploring hand sure had him thinking about it. Everything of him was very aware of her reactions to him. The way the skin of her face colored, the way her body released that scent signaling she was in a aroused state, the way her limbs clenched together to relieve a bit of the ache between her own legs. Her mouth slightly opened in wonder. Soft gasps for breath. His ears reacting to the faster beating of her heart.

Did he dare to ask? He could feel an own heated flush rising in his cheekbones thinking about it.

"Kagome." His voice had become husky. Her ministrations stopped. She pulled her hand back and looked at him. He whimpered at the loss feeling now those warm fingers were gone.

He leaned forward towards her, dared to place a hand on her left knee. That wicked knee… "I want to feel you too."

She gulped and couldn't get any more red. It amused him. But she started this. Now he was curious how far it would go. He stroked her knee through the soft fabric of her pajama pants, leaning in even closer. Bringing his face close to hers, seeing those lovely brown eyes widening even more – pupils dilating.

He whispered her name and that made her eyes move to gaze upon his lips. He tilted his head, looking at her mouth as well. A tongue came out to moisten those luscious lips. A nervous gulp and gasp.

Then he kissed her. Just pressing his lips against hers. She reacted positive. Not pulling back, but leaning forward. Good. He pulled back to look at her again. Registering the expressions on her face, trying to find anything that could be interpreted as a big 'no'. A reluctance from her part. There was none. And when he kissed her again, forcing her lips to open, she answered eagerly, inviting his tongue to play with hers.

He licked her lips, let his tongue explore her mouth. She was a bit hesitant to explore his, the soft wet appendage gliding over his sharp fangs and quickly retreating. If she would let him, he could show her what those fangs could do, he mused humorously. She would find out the benefits of having a demon lover.

Lover…

He pulled back, stared at her. Did he think that of her? Did she think that of him? Could she think of him that way? Could they-

She surprised him by kissing him suddenly. He even had to close his eyes for she had startled him by her forward bold reaction. Her body was arching up, her legs spreading slightly. _She's getting into it._

He was soon dominating the kiss, letting her catch her breath before capturing those lips again. Meanwhile he let the hand on her knee move closer to her center. When she felt his hand brush the place between her legs through her clothing, she pulled back hastily, pressing herself against the wall. He halted his movement, but did not move away his hand.

He altered his position, sitting on his knees, moving closer. His left hand moving through those raven locks, his tongue tracing the lips of her opened mouth as she breathed heavily, before his mouth moved over her throat. Gently nipping and licking the soft skin.

She was frozen. Not pushing him away, not inviting him either. Her body was still reacting towards his attentions, though. Soft shivers from the tingling sensations of his tongue and mouth.

He moved to her left ear. "You got to touch. It's only fair. Kagome."

He did not miss that sharp intake of breath as he moved his head away and looked at her. Her chest heaving delightfully. He could already see the nipples taut against the soft silk fabric of her clothing.

"It's not fair," she said. You want to touch more of me than I have of you."

He chuckled softly. Was that an actual invitation? She looked a bit shocked when he pulled his suikan and hadagi free and removed them, discarding them on the floor.

"Go ahead," he said spreading his arms, exposing his bare chest. "Touch me." It was stupid though. How often had she not taken care of him? Treated his wounds? Bandaged his chest?

He had called her bluff, she was staring at him, not knowing what to do. Well, since she wasn't moving…

She flinched a bit when his hands moved to the buttons of her pajama blouse. She wasn't stopping him, though. He leaned forward, chuckling against her cheek. "You get to touch, I get to touch, right?"

She nodded. Too shy to speak perhaps, but he didn't care. He got the approval from her to proceed. He glided the fabric over her shoulders and tossed it aside. He grunted her name as he placed both hands on her breasts. As he did her nails dug into his shoulders.

Her eyes closed the moment he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked it gently. His ears turning towards the sounds of her soft moans. He licked the flesh, teased her skin with his tongue and with gentle scrapings of his fangs and traced a path towards the other one, repeating the motions.

He held her waist, aiding her body in arching against him.

"T-thatsss not touching," she reprimanded in a hiss.

He grinned smugly at her words. No it wasn't, was it?

His mouth sought out her human ear again. "Claws," he whispered. "Have to resolve to other means for touching."

The 'oh' that escaped her mouth was a long deep moan.

It was a lie. Sort of. He could touch her body without hurting her. He was born with them and had lived over two hundred years with them. He was perfectly capable of caressing her body with his hands without leaving a cut mark on her lovely skin. But it was easier to use his mouth. And more fun too. And in the height of passion he could get careless perhaps and hurt her unintentionally.

He pulled her against him with his left hand pressed against her back as the other glided between the waistband of both her pants and underwear. His fingers moved through soft damp curls, carefully sliding over the warm wet folds. The feel of her made him groan.

"Claws," she squeaked a bit panicked.

He held her eyes with a mischievously gleam in his stare. "That means I have to resolve to other means to touch…," he whispered huskily and he loved the way her eyes got bigger as realization dawned on her what those words meant.

He pulled her beneath him and turned her, pushing her pillow from the bed so she lay flat on the matrass. Grabbing the waistbands of the pajama and panties he pulled them of her before she could even yelp.

He surprised her by placing his left hand over her mouth, before he knelt down between her legs. He did not want her mother or that weird grandfather knocking on the door and ruining the whole moment. He gave her a teasing grin baring fangs, before he lowered his face between her legs.

The first touch of his tongue against her center had her arch her body instantly against his mouth. She was being most responsive. Perhaps it was her inexperience that had her writhing so nicely and maybe her dream was to blame as well for the state of her arousal, for he felt her trembling and tensing soon after just a few teasing licks, her cry smothered by his hand.

He leaned over her, moving his body between her spread legs. "You came already," he said grinning as he removed his hand. He stroked away some wet locks from her face and pressed a kiss on her nose. Her face was hot, burning red with excitement.

She whispered his name and he felt her hands on his ears, not tugging this time for punishment, but softly tracing the shells and stroking. He moaned due that. It made him grind his pelvis against hers. He was placing wet kisses on top of her breasts and growled softly in approval when he felt her legs spread more and her lower body moving against his. The vibration of the sound moving through her body which had her arch in want again.

He moved a hand between their bodies to push the hakama down over his hips. He wanted to truly feel her. To feel that hot wet flesh against his member. As he did the friction was even better. It was fucking amazing.

"Kagome," he rasped in her ear. "If you wanna stop, say it now."

"No," he heard her say. And it was enough.

Her hands clutched his shoulders again as his hand aligned him and he pushed forward. Smothering his grunt and her cry in a hard kiss. He continued pushing until he was completely buried inside of her. He stopped, panting, enjoying the feel and in the mean time she could adjust as well.

"You allright?" he asked her.

She was biting her lip and nodded.

"You feel great." He kissed her again, taking that lower lip now between his own teeth. Tugging on it gently before nibbling on it.

He tried a few shallow thrusts to see if she was ok with that. There were no protests from her, no painful winces or cries. Her hands had moved to his back and did squeeze his skin whenever he pushed forward. He figured that it was perhaps a bit strange, uncomfortable maybe, but at least not painful for her. She would get used to it soon enough he thought.

He tried some different movements and angles until he had found a steady rhythm that they both enjoyed. Which each forward thrust he would tilt his hips and she arched in a most delightful way. Her body moving against him. His movements became quicker soon, a faster rhythm she couldn't keep up to and all she could was hold on to him. Her nails digging into his skin again. He didn't mind. He barely even felt it. His body was already close to its release. He clenched his teeth to hold the growl inside that wanted out as he thrust hard a couple more times, before his body tensed and shuddered.

She was pulling him against her and he let himself lie on top of her body enjoying the feel of her fingers roaming through his hair.

* * *

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand as he pulled her out of the well. The others were already waiting.

"Lady Kagome, it is good to have you back," Miroku said.

Shippo jumped happily on Inuyasha's shoulder. Then the little fox demon sniffed. "You smell funny."

Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune by the tail and held him in front of his eyes and sniffed. "It's probably your own stench, kid."

"No, it's like when my dad and my mom-" The rest of that sentence was made incoherent by the hand that was placed against his mouth.

"You better shut your yap, twerp." Inuyasha hissed flexing his claws in front of Shippo. He then dropped the little fox demon who scooted over to Miroku and Sango. "Right everybody, let's move along. I can hear the Jewel Shards calling out to us. Kagome, lead the way."

"I wonder what put him in such a good mood," Sango whispered to Miroku.

Kagome looked strangely at Inuyasha as she passed him. "I don't sense any Jewel Shards right now."

"Now that's useless, aint it?" he barked at her.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Just like I said!"

"Never mind," Sango muttered to the monk.

"You know," Miroku whispered back, "for a moment I thought…"

Sango looked at the bickering couple. "Yeah. Me too."

The quarrel ended with a command from Kagome and everybody passed the yielding red body on the grass. Miroku squatted beside the man as the others walked on.

"Don't," the half demon mumbled, spitting out some dirt and weeds.

But the monk ignored Inuyasha's words. "You know, my friend." The dog ears flattened against the white manes. "You need to woo the lady. Haven't you noticed that Sango's slaps get softer? She already gets acquainted to my advances. Tender words, my friend." He slapped the man on the back and stood up, joining the others.

Inuyasha followed as soon as the beads had released their powers. Kagome gave his right ear a playful tug as he walked next to her.

"Now don't get sulky, ok?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest moving his hands in the sleeves of his suikan. "keh," he replied and turned his head away.

Miroku almost bumped into him as Inuyasha suddenly stopped. The monk had been distracted by the lovely sway of the slayers hips and his hand itched to just feel those lovely curves.

"Hey, sheep." The half demon smacked his lips. "Who's in for lunch?!"

One wooly sheep moved quickly jumping the creek to get to a saver point. A second one followed. And a third. Some others were scattering all over the place, trying to find a way to get to the other side as well. A flash of red moving between them. Chuckling and claws ready to strike.

* * the end * *

* * *

…

… _Or isn't it…? _

…

…

…

…

"Look guys," The kitsune draped a long piece of wool over his right shoulder. "I'm Sesshomaru."

Sango giggled. "The resemblance is remarkable."

Shippo grabbed a branch and did a little dance, using the branch as a sword. "I'm going to kill you Inuyasha."

"Keh, if ever."

"I'm lord of the Westland and I despise my younger brother. I will slay him, hihi."

Suddenly the laughter of everyone stopped as large shadow doomed over the little fox demon.

Shippo flinched. "Shit. He's standing behind me, isn't he…."

* * *

This story started just as an idea where Kagome finds Inuyasha playing with the cat in the middle of the night in her house. Four yellow gleaming eyes looking up at her, scaring the hell out of her. And from that point it kind of evolved into the story you just read.

I hope you've enjoyed it.

Reviews are most appreciated.

Arigato Gozaimashita


End file.
